Oscuridad Eterna
by mat321
Summary: Naruto que es infectado de la Rabia y del dolor, unos maestros lo entrenaran para que cumpla una misión que estos le encomendaran, el odi0o y la venganza lograran corromper un corazon puro , denle una oportunidad DARK NARUTO, medio Crossover con Fairy tail y star wars, será un NarutoXHarem, si entran denjen un fic porfavor xDDD FemKyubi
1. Prologo

**Hola como están por ahí, les digo que estoy trabajando en mas capítulos de Camino al máximo poder, y pronto lo colgare solo que he estado ocupado con las tareas y eso y en la clase de mate pensando en las inecuaciones se me ocurrió esta historia xDDDD**

**Advertencia: es un Dark naruto y este es ridículamente poderosos, tendrá poderes de muchas series pero no será específicamente un crossover. **

**Prologo**

Hace 3 000 años antes de el comienzo de las aldeas ninja y antes de el mismo Ridoku Sennin, había sucedió una Guerra, tan devastadora y tan destructiva que haría ver a las Guerras Ninja como si fueron juegos de niños, fue una guerra donde participaron dos bandos, no se sabe con exactitud quienes eran pero uno de ellos eran caballeros oscuros con poderes extraordinarios, tenían a ayudantes y varios de ellos se decían que eran monstruos inmensamente poderosos, cuando la guerra acabo, solo unos pocos de esas criaturas lograron sobrevivir y se ocultaron y el mundo se reconstruyo poco a poco.

Era el año 116 d. FAN (_Después de la Fundación de aldeas ninja_ así va a ser el calendario que en naruto nunc he visto en que año están :P), hace unos 6 años había sido un día muy horrible para la historia de Konoha, el ataque del Kyubi, donde todos muchos de los ninjas de la hoja habían perecido en un intento de proteger a su hogar del inmenso poder del Zorro de las Nueve Colas, los Clanes de Konoha habían perdido a muchos miembros, pero afortunadamente había llegado el 4º Hokage Minato Namikaze y su Esposa Kushina Uzumaki, ellos lucharon, Kushina no podía hacer mucho mas que retener al Kyubi con su chakra especial ya que hace unos momentos había dado a luz a dos gemelos a Kasumi y Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Minato aun con su inmenso poder no era rival para el mas poderoso Biju de todos, asa que solo se le ocurrió en hacer una cosa.

Kushina escúchame, voy a traer a Naruto y Kasumi, los necesitamos.-dijo Minato a Kushina que se sorprendió, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de su esposo entendió lo que iba a hacer.

No lo hagas Minato, ellos no se merecen esa carga con ellos.-dijo Kushina algo desesperada.

No tenemos opción Kushina.-dijo Minato y desapareció unos segundos, luego de 3 minutos reapareció con sus dos hijos en mano.

Minato hizo unos sellos y aparecieron dos tipos de altares y coloco a sus dos hijos ahí, Kushina estaba haciendo lo posible para retener con sus cadenas de chakra al Kyubi, que estaba forcejeando.

Minato hizo otros sellos y apareció en frente de el Shinigami.-_para que me has invocado humano_.-dijo el Shinigami con su voz distorsionada.

Es que necesito hacer un trato con usted Shinigami-sama.-dijo Minato y le dijo al dios de la Muerte que sellara el poder del Kyubi en su hija Kasumi y la conciencia del Kyubi en su hijo Naruto a cambio de su vida, el Shinigami accedió.

Kushina, espero que críes a nuestros hijos bien por favor.-dijo Minato y el Shinigami hizo el sellado y la separación del Kyubi y se llevo la vida de Minato en el acto, Kushina estaba llorando a mares, pero el Kyubi había sido de nuevo resellado en sus hijos, si no hubiera sido por ese maldito tipo de mascara nada de esto hubiera pasado, Kushina se desmayo.

**3 horas después…**

Habían pasado 3 horas después de e trágico acto que hizo el Cuarto Hokage para salvar a su aldea, Kushina Uzumaki estaba en un cuarto del hospital.-NARUTO, KASUMII.-grito ella cuando se levanto luego de recuperar la conciencia, vio el cuarto y vio a el Tercer Hokage que estaba en frente de ella.-Kushina tranquilízate, ya todo acabo, tus hijos están a salvo.-dijo el Tercero con una voz tranquilizante, Kushina recordó a Minato y comenzó a derramar lagrimas.-si ya se el fue muy valiente, pero gracias a el tus hijos están a salvo, por que no vas a verlos.-dijo el tercero.

Kushina se levanto con dificultad y fue para el cuarto de al lado y vio a sus dos hijos que estaban en sus camas durmiendo, Kushina sonrió y abrazo a Kasumi, pero sintió una presencia demoniaca que activaba sus cadenas, ella penso que era por el poder del zorro que estaba en su hija, fue para donde naruto y vio que tenia los ojos rojos, ella sintió con mas pureza el aura demoniaca y su hijo no lloraba, creyó que era por que le inyectaron el aura del Kyubi.-(un momento, esa aura demoniaca en un recién nacido, eso significa que el maldito Kyubi tomo posesión de mi bebe).-penso ella y miro al niño con asco y se alejo de el y cargo a su hija.

El Tercero estaba viendo esto y miro a Naruto con pena.-(Espero que cambies de parecer Kushina).-penso el Sarutobi.

**6 años después…**

Habían pasado 6 años desde el ataque del Kyubi, hoy era el cumpleaños de la princesa Uzumaki Kasumi Namikaze Uzumaki, o como algunos aldeanos le decían la _Salvadora de Konoha_, todos festejaban como ese día su valiente hokage derroto a la bestia de nueve colas.

Pero no todo era felicidad, en un lugar del bosque prohibido se encontraba un pequeño niño que estaba sentado en una rama de una árbol su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto, pero nadie le reconocía como tal, el se lamentaba ya que desde que era pequeño solo recordaba el dolor de ver a su "mama" atender solo a su "hermana" y a el lo dejaba siempre en el olvido, no recordaba cuando su madre le había ido a cantar una canción a su cuarto para dormir, el no recordaba un solo momento de felicidad con esa mujer que se hacia llamar su madre y eso le llenaba de tristeza e ira.-**Tus sabes que ella no ye quiere niño, por que no vienes conmigo, yo te convertiré en alguien tan fuerte que nadie se atreverá en contradecirte**.-escucho una voz en el aire y delante de el apareció una figura encapuchada, tenia una cabeza calva y unos ojos amarillos y expulsaba una aura de maldad, ese era un espíritu que se le presentaba desde ase 3 años, siempre le decía que vaya con el, pero el nunca iba con la esperanza de que su madre recapacite.

No iré contigo, cuantas veces voy a tener que decírtelo.-dijo naruto bajándose del árbol y caminando de vuelta hacia la aldea.

**Tu vendrás conmigo Uzumaki Naruto, tu eres el elegido, como me llamo Darth Bane te llevare conmigo.-**dijo el encapuchado para desaparecer.

Naruto estaba caminando en dirección a su casa ya que su "madre" lo había botado de la case así casi como un año y el hokage como el lo llamaba jiji, le había dado un apartamento para vivir, el realmente le tenia cólera a su "madre".

Naruto seguía caminando y había un grupo aldeanos que lo miraron con odio.-miren ahí esta el puto demonio, vamos hay que matarlo para honrar el sacrificio de nuestro hokage.-dijo uno de ellos y con unos palos comenzaron a correr hacia el pequeño rubio y este solo pudo comenzar a correr y correr por las calles donde los furiosos aldeanos lo perseguían.

Pero sus piernas se cansaron y paro por unos segundos y un aldeano lo agarro y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, los demás aldeanos comenzaron a golpear con sadismo a el pequeño rubio quien solo podía suplicar por piedad, de pronto una figura femenina apareció frente a el y el reconoció a Kushina.-dejen de hacerle daño.-dijo la pelirroja con una voz decidida, a naruto se le hizo una alegría al pensar que su "madre" había recapacitado y se había arrepentido.-Yo quiero tener el placer de matarlo.-dijo esta y encaro al rubio y saco sus famosas cadenas y las lanzo hacia el rubio y una de las cadenas le choco en el ojo y le hizo un rayón en el ojo (como el de Anakin en star wars) y lo enrollo y lo comenzó a apretar como si fuera a hacerlo explotar, pero algo paso, de la nada aparecieron 2 hombres, uno de ellos era un tipo con cabello negro y ojos negros como la oscuridad y traía un collar, era de tez blanca, traía un capucha, el otro, naruto lo reconoció era Bane.-**déjenlo**.-dijeron ambos y uno de ellos saco una especie de sable laser color rojo y decapito a dos aldeanos y levanto su mano y varios aldeanos salieron volando, el otro tipo creo en su mano una especie de torbellino oscuro y se hizo muy grande y lo dejo y formo como una especie de portal.

Bane cogió a naruto que estaba herido y los tres entraron al portal de oscuridad y este se cerro.

**Dentro del portal…**

Era un lugar donde había tierras de color naranja y todas las plantas estaban como muertos, el cielo era naranja y todo parecía estar quemado, aparecieron los dos tipos con el niño rubio en sus hombros y lo tiraron en el piso.

El rubio estaba apenas consiente.-quien eres tu.-dijo naruto señalando al pelinegro.

Mi nombre es Acnologia, esta es mi forma humana .-dijo el pelinegro y su cuerpo brillo y cambio de forma, naruto abrió los ojos como platos al ver a un inmenso dragón negro en frente de el.-tu serás mi Dragón Slayer y te enseñare la magia negra.-dijo este y volvió a su forma humana en frente del rubio.

Tu ya me conoces pero igual yo soy **Darth Bane señor oscuro de los sith** y tu serás mi aprendiz.-dijo Bane mirando a naruto y este se sorprendió.

Luego de unos segundos una energía roja de salió de la nada y salió una figura femenina y se revelo a una chica de cabello negro era de 1.70 y unos pecho copa D o doble D y unas bien modeladas piernas y unos ojos de color jade.-ola naruto-kun.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa encantadora .-mi nombre es Imari pero tu me conoces como el Juubi.-dijo la chica y naruto abrió los ojos, ella era la legendaria Juubi que Ridoku Sennin hace miles de años.

Pero como es posible, yo creí estabas separada en las bestias con cola y tu cuerpo en la luna.-dijo naruto en shock.

Eso es algo así, veras ellas son mis hijas finalmente, esa leyenda de que el me derroto y separo mi poder en nueve partes es una mentira, ellas son mis hijas.-dijo Imari con algo de rencor en su voz

O sea si ellas son tus hijas, Ridoku fue tu….-naruto no pudo acabar de hablar por la Juubi negó con la cabeza.

Ahora no quiero halar de eso Naruto-kun.-dijo Imari cerrando los ojos y naruto callo ya que no era bueno hacer enojar una diosa.-Por que no sales hija mía.

De naruto salió una energía Roja que también se transformo en una hermosa chica parecida a su madre pero era pelirroja y esta era de ¡.65 por lo menos.-ola naruto-kun.-dijo esta.

Tu eres Kyubi, eres una mujer.-dijo naruto sorprendido.

Bueno basta de eso, tu Uzumaki Naruto serás nuestro aprendiz, yo te educare en el arte de la magia oscura, Bane en el arte del lado oscuro de la fuerza y Juubi te va a educar en el Chakra definitivo.-dijo Acnologia a naruto que se quedo mirándolo.- a menos que quieras regresar con tu "querida madre".-dijo este con seriedad y un poco de burla.

Naruto recordó a su "madre" y se toco el ojo derecho donde estaba esa cicatriz y se lleno de ira.-no no volveré con esa, yo entrenare y seré el mas fuerte de todos.-dijo naruto con decisión.

Muy bien naruto-kun mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento y tu Kyubi-chan será tu compañía de entrenar.-dijo Imari con una sonrisa, naruto asintió.-Y donde voy a vivir.-dijo el rubio.

Hay una cabaña mas adelante, vamos.-dijo Bane y los cinco comenzaron a caminar.

Naruto se dijo a si mismo.-Pronto volveré y demostrare que seré el mas fuerte de todos, ya me vengare de ustedes en especial de ti Kushina.-dijo naruto en voz baja y comenzó a correr junto con sus maestros nuevos.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el prologo, no se cuantos cap serán así que eso no les puedo decir, pero será un harem de mayores no mas, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo cap, no se olviden de dejar un review para motivar.**

**Poderes de naruto:**

**Magia negra (Dragón Slayer)**

**Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza (Darth Bane)**

**Chakra Definitivo (Juubi)**

**Otros que se me ocurrirá después.**

**PD: Las dudas de donde aparecieron Acnologia y Bane saldrán después. **

**Chao chao **


	2. De vuelta al Mundo Ninja

**Hola como les va a los lectores, aquí les va el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sayayin 2: **Gracias por el apoyo.

**Ángel de la Luz 95: **mmm lo voy a pensar sobre tu propuesta sobre el harem, lo de los poderes ya lo decidiré después.

** .9: **mm eso ya lo tenia pensado, sobre el regreso de naruto si que será violento.

**VAMPIRPERINCESSM: **mmm alguno de los poderes que has mencionado no los conozco pero voy a investigar para tomarlos en cuenta, lo de hablar parsel no le veo mucha lógica ya que en mi fic no habrá dioses serpientes o algo así…sorry.

**Leknyn: **que bueno que te haya gustado, el fem kyubi si estará muy presente.

**Jfuentes878: **el Ki oscuro no lo había tomado en cuenta, pero será después ya que no quiero que sea ya demasiado poderoso ya que si no, ya no tendría enemigos que enfrentar.

**Anakin Namikaze: **eso me gusto, la espada de Arthas, creo que esa si estará hay.

**Sakurita Preciosita: **Bueno como te he dicho antes, no puedo decirte cada cuanto tiempo, ya que yo tengo tareas y mis amigos, hay días que escribo un capitulo en un día pero otros que no escribo ni 100 palabras así que no puedo decir cuando exactamente habrá un nuevo capitulo.

**Alexzero: **bueno las me diste la idea de ese poder, a parte Kratos es tan oscuro de ser, me diste la idea maravillosa para una nueva arma gracias.

**Capitulo 1: De vuelta al mundo Ninja**

Era el año 124 d. FAN, han pasado 8 años desde que naruto el hijo de Kushina la esposa del 4º hokage se fue de la aldea de manera muy misteriosa, nadie la había visto, solo dos personas se preocuparon por el, ellos eran el 3º hokage que se sintió muy tiste al ver que su nieto se había ido de la aldea, pero el ya se lo esperaba venir ya que con el desprecio de la aldea hacia el y con mas su "madre" y su "hermana" no dudaba en que un día se cansaría y se iría, lo que mas le molesto al "Profesor" fue que cuando anunciaron que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi se había auto-exiliado de la aldea, todos se alegraron y se pusieron a festejar, hasta su "madre" se había puesto a festejar.

Pasó el tiempo y varias cosas habían cambiado, la prodigio Kasumi Namikaze se iba a graduar dentro de una semana, al igual que otros prodigios como Sasuke Uchiha y su hermana Killari Uchiha, su hermano Itachi era un líder de un escuadrón anbu de elite (nota del autor: en este fic no se da el masacre Uchiha), para los Uchiha todo estaba bien, al igual para los demás clanes.

En una semana ya iban a comenzar los Exámenes para que se gradúen los genin, y eso era bueno ya que la nueva generación ya estaba lista y todos eran muy talentosos.

**En un lugar de la aldea….**

Nos encontramos en la Mansión Uzumaki antes era la Mansión Namikaze pero ahora era de la esposa del 4º Hokage Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, con su hija que estaba durmiendo a su lado, de pronto el despertador comenzó a sonar y abrió los ojos y se comenzó a estirar con una sonrisa, camino hasta la habitación de su hija y vio a su hija y la comenzó a despertar moviéndola.-Kasumi-chan ya es hora de levantarse dormilona.-dijo esta moviendo a su hija y esta comenzó a gruñir.-no mama 5 minutos mas quiero dormir.-dijo Kasumi cubriéndose con la sabana y Kushina frunció el ceño.-Kasumi Uzumaki te estoy diciendo que te levantes o si no habrá Ramen en una semana.-dijo Kushina, mas rápido que la luz se levanto se fue al baño y comenzó a prepararse para irse a sus últimos días en la academia.

Kushina fue a preparar el desayuno, luego de unos 20 minutos del baño salió una bella chica de cabello rojo con una pantalón Anbu y una blusa un poco ajustada que dejaba ver su buena figura que a pesar de su edad lo tenia muy bien desarrollado.

Kushina sonrió al ver a su hija que ya estaba crecida tan hermosa.-Muy bien Kasumi, comete tu desayuno que ya debes ir a la academia o si no vas a llegar tarde.-dijo Kushina y Kasumi comenzó a comer.

Luego de unos 10 minutos Kasumi salió de la Mansión rumbo a la academia ninja, ella una de las mas orgullosas ya que sus notas eran literalmente perfectas en sus estudios y con el entrenamiento de su madre había aprendido unos 9 jutsus de viento y 4 jutsus de agua, ya que sus afinaciones eran viento y Agua, era una de las mas poderosas de la academia y eso le llenaba de orgullo.

Kasumi camino unos minutos después hasta llegar a la academia ninja y cuando entro se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga Hinata Hyuga, ella era muy tímida, pero le caía muy bien y era muy fuerte eso lo sabia pero su baja autoestima no le ayudaba a explotar todo su potencial.

Miro a sus compañeros hay estaba su otra mejor amiga ella era Killari Uchiha era la hermana menor de Sasuke Uchiha, ella era una chica con un muy buen cuerpo casi al igual que Kasumi, tenia el cabello negro y unos ojos en profundo negro, otro compañero era Kiba Inuzuka que era un chico simpático pero de vez en cuando podía ser un completo pervertido, una que otra vez lo había pillado espiándola mientras se bañaba y le dio una paliza que el chico perro no debería haber seguido viviendo, otro era su amigo Sasuke, el era un chico divertido y era agradable hablar con el y era muy bueno la ayudaba siempre.

De pronto entro Iruka para comenzar la clase, Kasumi se preparo para otro aburrido día de teorías.

**En la dimensión de la Oscuridad…**

En medio de toda la destrucción que había en aquella dimensión, había un enorme agujero negro en el cielo, había un hombre que estaba parado hay, era rubio con ojos amarillos y unos bigotes en las mejillas, pero había en su ojo derecho estaba con una cicatriz en forma de rayo pero aun así podía abrir los ojos, sus brazos estaban marcados con unas signo de cadenas pero estaban como si fueron quemaduras, en su espalda había un par de mangos de espadas, pero sin hojas de metal, en su cinturón había un estaba de Sith, traía puesta una capa con capucha de color negro sin mangas, traía puestas en su mano unos guantes negros, emitía un aura aterradora y en su brazo derecho había un tatuaje de color negro como si fuera una marca de forma de rayo.

El personaje comenzó a caminar entre el piso, que estaba cubierto de plantas quemadas y había grandes cráteres y había dos cadáveres en el, estaban cubiertos y el rubio formo un remolino en su mano y el remolino creció y fue para el al frente de su mano y en frente de el se abrió un portal negro y el rubio entro en el y desapareció de la dimensión oscura.

**En el Mundo ninja…**

Nos en encontramos muy al sur del País del Demonio ( . /-qHFf20nEFag/UVjW8B7U2RI/AAAAAAAAAEc/7LL5ftUvbP4/ s1600/O+mundo+de+ este es el mapa del mundo ninja de este fic, excepto el país que dice Yougankure que no existirá, el resto existe), donde al sur de el lago y del País del Demonio, apareció un gran portal negro y de ahí apareció el rubio quien se fijo donde estaba y de un salto se subió a un árbol, ya que estaba en medio del bosque y vio que a lo lejos estaba un laguna y veía un pequeño poblado cerca de la orilla, el rubio sonrió y fue directamente hacia el pequeño poblado.-(muy bien creo que la hora a llegado).-penso el rubio con una sonrisa maléfica, corriendo hacia el pequeño pueblo.

**En Konoha...**

Ya habían acabado las clases, esta era una de las ultimas clases antes de graduarse de la academia y por fin iba a volverse una gran ninja de Konoha como ella siempre habría querido, para ser una gran Shinobi y ser mas poderosa que su madre y su padre que era el legendario Cuarto Hokage, el apodado "Rayo Amarillo de Konoha", en este momento Kasumi salía de la academia acompañada de su amiga Hinata.

Kasumi-chan, con que compañeros crees que nos toquen en nuestros equipos cuando pasemos la prueba.-dijo hinata y Kasumi se puso a pensar.

Bueno yo espero que me toque contigo Kasumi-chan y con Sasuke-kun.-dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa y con ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Hinata sonrió al ver la reacción de su amiga al mencionar a Sasuke, y siguieron paseando hasta que llegaron a la Mansión Uzumaki, ellas ingresaron a la mansión pero escucharon dos voces discutiendo y notaron que era la de la madre de Kasumi y la del tercer hokage, el viejo Sarutobi no discutía por que si, así que decidieron ir a hojear por que estaban discutiendo, estaban en la cocina así que se pusieron al cuarto del costado para escuchar que estaba pasando.

Kushina deja de ser tan hipócrita, ya te dije que puede ser, por dios es tu hijo, no es un demonio cuantas veces tendrá que decirlo, ya lo perdiste una vez.-se escucho la voz de el hokage que estaba gritando.

No ya te dije, ese maldito no es mi hijo, solo es un puto contenedor de ese maldito zorro, me arrepiento de no haberlo matado cuando este era un pinche niño.-se escucho la voz de Kushina gritando.

El hokage suspiro y simplemente miro a Kushina con el ceño fruncido.-algún día te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho Kushina y el se encargara de eso.-termino de decir el hokage y de una forma bastante brusca salió rápidamente de la cocina para irse de la Mansión, las dos chicas vieron a Kushina que estaba respirando bruscamente y fruncía el ceño.

Kasumi-chan creo que ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos después.-dijo hinata y ella salió por la puerta de la mansión.

Kasumi estaba algo preocupada al ver a su madre tan enojada y principalmente al escuchar que ella tenia un hermano demonio, pero le dijeron que había muerto hace mucho tiempo, su madre siempre le había dicho que su "hermano" no era de su sangre y era solo un cuerpo creado para que contenga al demonio que ataco a su aldea, Kasumi decidió ir a donde estaba su furica mama.

Mama que te pasa, que he escuchado gritos don hokage, que ha pasado.-dijo Kasumi haciendo que su madre la mirara y luego se relajara un poco, Kushina cogió del brazo a su amada hija y la condujo a la sala.

Bueno, como te lo digo, es que mira, sabes que hay un continente opuesto a este no?.-dijo Kushina y Kasumi asintió, eso era algo reciente hace 16 años en el 108 d. FAN se había descubierto un continente opuesto al continente elemental, las aldeas ninjas no habían establecido colonias ya que eso originaria mas guerras, al contrario dejaron que algunos países se establecieran como el País del Demonio y el País de la Luna, se habían puesto varios poblados de gente en ese continente, pero no eran países o villas, solo poblados.-Bueno es que hace unas horas, unos ninjas de Konoha que estaban haciendo exploración ya que recuerda el Tratado donde la Villa de la Luna esta bajo el protectorado de Konoha y vieron que a varios kilómetros había un pequeño poblado que estaba siendo arrasado y estaba en fuego, los ninjas que enviamos no regresaron ninguno con vida.-termino Kushina dio un respiro, Kasumi prestaba toda su atención.-y vieron a el demonio rubio que se supone que había muerto hace años, destruyendo ese lugar.-termino Kushina con desprecio, Kasumi se sorprendió pues se suponía que ese demonio estaba muerto hace 8 años, para luego llenarse de ira ese monstro estaba atacando a gente inocente, era un demonio de verdad.

**Mientras tanto en el poblado al sur de el País del demonio, en el lago Ligg (así se llamara)….**

Se veía el poblado totalmente normal, todos los habitantes estaban haciendo sus ocupaciones como de costumbre y a el comienzo de el poblado se vio a una figura de cabello rubio.

Disculpe en que podemos ayudarle.-dijo uno de los guardias de las puertas del poblado.

Quiero hablar con el líder de este lugar.-dijo el rubio y el guardia asintió y comenzó a anotar en un papel.-me podría decir su nombre por favor.-dijo el guardia.

Uzumaki naruto.-dijo el rubio y el guardia anoto y lo guio a una casa mas grande que las demás, entraron y vieron a un viejo señor que estaba sentado en una silla detrás de un escritorio.

Puedo ayudarlo?.-pregunto el anciano al ver al rubio.

Anciano este tipo necesita hablar con usted.-dijo el guardia y se retiro de la sala, el anciano miro al rubio y le ofreció un asiento, el guerrero rubio tomo asiento.-Bueno quisiera hablar con usted antes que nada, queremos fundar una nueva aldea y un nuevo país en estas tierras, tengo unos ninjas para hacerlo y los recursos necesarios, ademas no haríamos ninjas si no, otras especies de guerreros ya lo vera después.-dijo el rubio sorprendiendo enormemente a el anciano ya que no todos los días llega un tipo rubio diciendo que quiere transformar tu pacifico pueblo en una aldea ninja.

No puedo decir nada, es muy sorpresivo, puedo preguntar el por que de la razón.-dijo el anciano a el rubio que ladeo la cabeza.

Mis razones después se las diré, mis objetivos son fundar una nueva aldea y acabar con la pobreza ya que he visto que es la crueldad de los ninjas, ademas quiero acoger a personas que no tienen nada para que sea un nuevo comienzo.-dijo naruto sorprendiendo al anciano y este se puso pensativo.

Puedo decirle que no lo se, ademas en primera no lo conozco, no se quien es usted y no sabemos cuales son sus intenciones.-dijo el anciano con desconfianza y naruto solo entrecerró los ojos de forma peligrosa.

Mire se lo estoy diciendo de una buena manera, solo quiero surgir una nueva aldea, no quiero hacer daño a esta gente , mire si no confía en mi le voy a mostrar algo y luego de eso me dirá su respuesta.-dijo naruto y le puso su pulgar en su frente y sus ojos brillaron transmitiéndole a el anciano parte de sus vivencias de niño y de cómo fue su vida, el anciano comenzó a lagrimear al ver todo el sufrimiento que sufrió el rubio en su infancia, eso lo estaba lastimando y le comenzó a doler la cabeza, luego de unos segundos, el rubio soltó al anciano y miro al anciano que estaba con los ojos abiertos y lo miro.-por lo que he visto, tu vida ha sido muy dura, te dejare formar un aldea en este pueblo, pero no queremos problemas con las demás naciones elementales, eso nos crearía un conflicto y no estamos ni siquiera para darle pelea a un aldea menor.-dijo el anciano mirando al rubio quien sonrió con malicia y asintió.

Comenzaremos las construcciones en unas semanas y las adecuaciones, usted será el Feudal de el País de la Oscuridad y alguien cercano a mi será el **Shodai** **Yamikage **(Primera sombre de Oscuridad).-dijo el rubio.-y no se preocupe tengo un plan para que las naciones elementales no interfieran en la construcción de esta aldea.-dijo naruto y se retiro.

El rubio salió de el pueblo y fue en lo profundo del bosque y se abrió un portal oscuro y de hay salió una figura femenina y el rubio se arrodillo.

Esta listo todo naru-kun.-dijo la figura acariciando el rostro del rubio, lo que paso después fue sorprendente, el portal negro se hizo 30 veces mas grandes, luego paso algo que no muchos esperaban.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, se que es algo rápido de cómo naruto logro convencer al viejo ese pero no me gusta hacer esperar eso, lo que por que los de Konoha vieron el pueblo destruido después se explicara no se preocupen.**

**Se que en este cap no se vio un naruto muy DARK, pero después verán por que, luego se aclararan muchas cosas.**

**PD: les digo ustedes lectores que como habrán leído es que los Estados Unidos y sus aliados en la Coalición de Siria atacaran a ese país, ayudando a la revolución, aun que es "buena" la causa no es mas que otro excusa de los para invadir otro país, no se ofendan los norte-americanos que lean esto, pero e cierto, no lo se, solo espero que no que cuando la Coalición de Siria gane, los Estados Unidos decidan ocupar el país como paso con Irak, hasta donde llegara la estupidez humana.**

**Bueno me despido Mat321 **


	3. A la academia

**Hola como están por ahí, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mi fic xDD**

**Respuestas:**

**Leknyn: **jajajaja eso se vera después.

**Anakin Namikaze: **Si la mento lo corto, pero lo máximo de letras de este fic será creo que 3 mil no mas sorry pero tengo otros fic xDD

**Angel de la Oscuridad 95: **el emo no tendrá pareja jajajaja.

** .9: **este será de unas 3 mil palabras.

**DianaPeru: **No creo que sea la chica que tienes en mente, pero espero y ya veras.

** : **eso no creo pues tneog otros fics y unas obligaciones de la vida.

**Nakuroshikyu: **Los del harem tengo planeado ha:

Kasumi, Konan, Yugao, Jubi, Kyubi, Nell, Orihime, erza.

**Darthbaneuzumaki123: **aquí esta la actualización

**Mude yamil: **aquí sigue bueno lo de el harem ya esta escrito arriba.

** : **gracias por el apoyo amigo, lo del talento no lo se, hay mejores que yo, peor me esfuerzo por escribir una buena historia, espero que sigas leyendo el fic.

**Bueno hay están las respuestas sin mas los dejo con el fic.**

Capitulo 2: Graduación

Nos encontramos con naruto que estaba viendo como su señora empezaba construir la nueva aldea de la cual el sería un espía en las demás naciones ninja, su señora organizaba su gente que comenzaba a construir y expandir las cosas por el territorio cercano, pero son llamar la atención, naruto se acerco a su señora ya que esta la estaba llamando.

Naruto-kun ya es tiempo que inicies tu misión.-dijo su señora este asintió.-recuerda, no deben saber que tu vienes de aquí, no les digas de donde vienes ni nada, solo infíltrate e infórmame cada cierto tiempo de sus movimientos, yo te avisare si ocurre algún problema.

Si.-dijo naruto y se retiro, su señora le mando un beso y este comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos y desapareció de la tierra.

**En Konoha…**

Kasumi estaba como siempre durmiendo en su casa y estaba emocionada pues en unos días se iba a graduar de la academia y eso la emocionaba bastante, pon fin podría ser una gran ninja como su Kasan, aunque esos días se sentía rara como si una parte de ella la llamara, desde que hablo con su Kasan de su "hermano" ella estaba rara, pero debían ser cosas por la emoción. Se dispuso a dormir para recobrara las fuerzas con las que había entrenado.

**Al día siguiente…**

En las afueras de Konoha una figura de cabello rubio apareció de la nada, este se acerco y miro fijamente a las puertas de la aldea.-Como odio este lugar, si fuera por mi realmente destruiría este lugar con mis propias manos, pero tengo que seguir con el plan.-dijo naruto con una mirada decidida.

Avanzo hacia la puerta de Konoha, realmente le dio vergüenza decir que sus raíces vienen de esa aldea, miro como los guardias de la puerta estaban profundamente dormidos y el acceso era demasiado fácil. Cualquier aldea enemiga podía ir y destruir esa aldea con ese tipo de seguridad tan vago.

Naruto entro como si nada, vio esa aldea que tanto despreciaba y le daba ganas de matar a todo aquel que estuviera ahí, en especial su "madre" que tanto la "quiso".

Naruto decidió ir a la torre del hokage ya que si se iba a infiltrar en esa aldea necesitaría entrar a la academia ninja para poder cubrir las apariencias, cuando empezó a caminar hacia exploro todo con la mirada, nada había cambiado realmente a excepción del color de los edificios, cuando entro a la torre del hokage vio a los ojos a la secretaria que estaba ahí ordenando sus cosas y le hecho un ojo.-disculpe joven en que puedo ayudarlo.-pregunto la secretaria mirando a los ojos de naruto quien solo la miro con algo de desgano.

Necesito ver al hokage.-dijo naruto y la secretaria miro algunos papeles.

Bueno normalmente se hace una cita, pero como ahorita el hokage no tiene ninguna visita importante, puede pasar señor.-dijo la secretaria y naruto paso a el cuarto del hokage donde el tercero leía con sumo interés cierto libro de pasta anaranjada de el Senin de los sapos.

Hokage-sama.-dijo naruto y el hokage se sorprendió y guardo su libro más rápido que la misma luz, eso causo una pequeña risa en naruto.

En que puedo ayudarlo.-pregunto el ya serio tercer hokage que miraba a naruto de forma seria, le parecía extrañamente familiar ese joven de cabello amarillo.

Desearía unirme a su aldea y asistir a la academia ninja ya que es mi sueño ser un ninja.-dijo naruto en una forma aniñada y adoradora, el hokage lo miro con algo de extrañeza.-Pero joven ya sabe que la academia finaliza en menos de una semana, no puede comenzar a estudiar en este momento.-dijo el hokage y naruto negó con la cabeza.-no entiende hokage-sama yo ya tengo conocimiento de ninja, solo necesito tener el título de ninja de la hoja para poder servir, vamos no pierde nada dejándome dar la prueba.-termino de decir naruto y al hokage le dejó pensando.-(si tiene conocimientos ninjas en un ninja mas a nuestra aldea, eso sería bueno, además tienen razón no pierdo nada dejándolo dar la prueba).-pensó rápidamente el hokage y suspiro.

Muy bien chico le dejare dar la prueba en la academia, solo necesita darme su nombre.-dijo el hokage con un papel para anotar el nombre del joven.

Mi nombre es naruto Uzumaki.-dijo naruto se una forma rápida y disfruto ver la cara del hokage cuando le dijo su nombre.-no puede ser….naruto…-dijo el hokage en shock y naruto.-bueno nos vemos después hokage.-dijo naruto y salió con rapidez por la puerta, dejando a un hokage en shock.

(todo esta saliendo bien no chicas).-pensó naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras caminaba a un hotel.

**Eso es verdad naruto-kun, pronto estos imbéciles pagaran por lo que te hizo**.-dijo Imari mandándole una imagen mental de ella con su hija abrazándose y haciendo que sus encantos sobresaltaran y naruto solo sonrió por la acción de estas.

Naruto llego al hotel e iba a entrar.-**Naruto-kun por que en vez de ir a este hotel vas a la Mansión Uzumaki y vives ahí después de todo legalmente es tu "madre" por lo que puedes vivir ahí y de paso le haces la vida miserable y recuerda tienes que ganarte su confianza para que esas dos estúpidas no interfieran en nuestros planes**.-dijo Kyubi con una voz de cómplice y naruto se puso a pensar, era verdad, cuando su "madre" lo viera seguro lo comenzaría a atacar y a intentar perjudicarlo, mejor controlarla y evitar que interfiera.

(Creo que tienes razón Kyubi-chan, además asi la molesto y me entreno para controlarme y no matarla mientras la vea).-le dijo naruto mentalmente y se rio lentamente mientras desapareció del lugar tras un movimiento de manos. 

**En la mansión Uzumaki…**

Kasumi estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando sonó su despertador y lo apago y se comenzó a estirar para ir a cambiarse. Este sería un dia menos para su examen en la academia ninja, fue al baño.

Pero escucho un ruido en la parte de arriba de su cuarto, era el piso donde su madre siempre desde niña le había prohibido entrar pues decía que ese cuarto estaba contaminado con un demonio que hace años vivía hay, ella comprendió que era el cuarto donde su "hermano" tenía su cuarto, ella sentía asco y odio por su hermano, ya que su madre la había dicho que él era un demonio que había matado a muchas personas.

A ella le dio curiosidad ese ruido asi que decidió subir a el cuarto piso, ella subió a la puerta el piso y con sutileza y abrió la puerta viendo todo el piso con polvo, realmente su madre no había entrado hay en años, pero vio una luz en el cuarto de al fondo y una sombra, con la destreza de un ninja comenzó caminar sin hacer ningún ruido, cuando llego a la puerta del cuarto se quedo con los ojos abiertos, ahí estaba el chico mas apuesto que jamás haya visto, era rubio con un buen cuerpo con músculos definidos. Estaba sin camisa, pero era muy atractivo, la chica por unos segundos suspiro y al parecer el rubio se dio cuenta pues volteo la cabeza.

Hay alguien ahí?.-pregunto él, la chica no sabía como reaccionar, si saludar o botarlo de la casa.

KASUMI DONDE ESTAS QUE SE TE HACE TARDE PARA LA ACADÉMIA.-se escucho el grito de su kasan que cada vez se acercaba mas.-has entrado aquí, te dije que no subieras nunca ha este lugar, que esta contaminado.

Kasumi vio a Kushina que entro por la puerta y se extraño de cómo ella estaba en el piso en el marco de ese cuarto.-por que estas tirada hay.-pregunto Kushina, esta se acerco y vio el cuarto prendido y vio entro sorprendiendo al rubio quien se estaba poniendo su camisa.-QUIEN MIERDA ERES TU?.-dijo Kushina poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Ohh vamos no me reconoces Kasan.-dijo el rubio en forma sarcástica y burlona.

Porque diablos me dices Kasan.-dijo esta de forma extrañada y confundida.

Veo que no me reconoces, no te culpo luego de casi 9 años, tu como me solías decir a ver: demonio, estúpido, que era una carga.-comenzo a decir el rubio, Kushina lo miro extrañada pero luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos de sorpresa y lo miró con furia.-TU MALDITO DEMONIO CREI QUE ESTABAS MUERTO.-grito Kushina intentando darle un golpe, pero naruto lo esquivo y le dio un empujón de fuerza que tumbo a Kushina, pero esta activo sus famosas cadenas de chakra.-Sabes Kushina en este momento desearía matarte muy lentamente, pero desgraciadamente si hago eso no podre quedarme aquí.-dijo naruto y desapareció para reaparecer atrás de Kushina y le dio un golpe en el cuello para que ella caiga desmayada.

Kasumi que estaba viendo todo esto, le pareció completamente increíble lo que había pasado, esa velocidad de du "hermano" era sobre humana, pero entonces recordó que su "hermano" no era un humano era solo el maldito demonio que había destruido su aldea hace años.-OYE QUE LE HACES A MI KASAN.-grito Kasumi entrando en guardia, pero lo único que naruto hizo es soltar una carcajada.-vaya después de años, de no vernos me recibes asi no hermanita jajaja.-dijo naruto, pero Kasumi se puso en pose de batalla.-escucha, como podrás ver derrote a esta zorra sin esfuerzo, haci que realmente quieres pelear, lo único que quiero es un lugar para vivir y este cuarto esta desocupado.-dijo naruto de una forma seria haciendo que una aura negra apareciera alrededor de el y Kasumi le entro una sensación de miedo y lo único que hizo fue asentir.

Si quieres llama al hokage, el te lo aclarara, si quieres díselo después, pues en este momento tengo que ir a la academia ninja.-dijo naruto y salió caminando de la Mansión dejando a Kasumi sorprendida.-(como es posible que el hokage deje que ese monstro estudie con nosotros, después hablare con el junto a mi madre).-penso Kasumi mientras llevaba a su madre a una cama del piso de abajo y la dejo hay recostada, para cuando despertara.

Luego de eso Kasumi comenzó a correr a la academia si no iba a llegar tarde.

Mientras tanto naruto estaba caminando tranquilamente.-**Muy bien naru-kun pasaste la primera prueba, no la mataste al instante**.-dijo Imari con una sonrisa y naruto solo asintió con un suspiro.-(si realmente tuve las ganas de matarla en ese mismo momento y arrancarle las tripas, pero no puedo hacer eso desgraciadamente).-le dijo naruto a Imari, ya iba a llegar a la academia ninja y corto toda conexión con sus inquilinas.

Vio el edificio con atención, no era muy grande, pero si era bien decorado y con todo aspecto de academia, entro por la puerta y comenzó a buscar el salón donde se suponía que estaba su generación, llego al salón 207 y entro, sorprendió a el sensei que estaba explicando y vio a los chicos, todos eran entre 13 y 14 años, había diferentes pero sintió varios chakras, la gran mayoría eran muy débiles, otro era fuerte como ese chico de peinado de culo de pato.-disculpe puedo ayudarlo en algo?.-dijo el sensei y naruto lo miro.

Vengo a estudiar en esta academia ninja.-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos pues no pensaban que casi al final del curso iba a venir un pata a estudiar.

Tu eres el chico que me dijo el hokage que iba a venir a hacer la prueba ninja no e iba a acompañarnos esta semana.-dijo el sensei y naruto solo asintió.-muy bien mi nombre es Iruka yo voy a ser tu sensei esta semana nos puedes decir tu nombre chico.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, espero llevarme bien con ustedes, por que si los matare a todos.-dijo naruto para sentarse en un sitio.

Todos lo miraron raro, como si fuera un psicópata.-oye amigo yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, espero que nos llevemos bien y espero enfrentarme a ti.-dijo el chico que tenia un chakra mas fuerte que todos, naruto lo miro y asintió.

De pronto entro Kasumi por la puerta y lo miro con una mala cara y se sentó en su sitio, naruto comenzó a hacer como si escuchara al sensei, pero estaba conversando con sus inquilinas.

(Bueno estamos adentro, solo espero poder aguantar este lugar y no destruirlo).-dijo naruto a sus inquilinas.

**Tendrás que hacerlo naruto-kun ademas podrás torturar a Kushina, eso será reconfortante**.-dijo Kyubi y naruto dolo asintió y suspiro.

(pronto Konoha, tu destrucción se acerca, pronto morirás y todos tus habitantes, me vengare de todos esos años de sufrimiento, todos morirán, tu verdugo ha llegado).-penso naruto con decisión.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy, no se olviden de dejar un review Xd hasta los 24 por favor para inspirarme xDDD**

**Mat321 **


End file.
